User talk:Relikz
Welcome Reli! Reli!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :). Awesome to have an awesome user here. And no, yes, 10052 days. Lmao, jk. Sure you can. And Rai gave me permission to use the FT wiki's template, so if you wanna use them, go right ahead. 16:09, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Ft would be nice, no, it would be awesome ;). If you want me to get in the chat just ask me. 16:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) lmao, you're so considerate :D. And thanks Reli. Also, if you want to, you can make us a bigger and nicer background. This one looks nice, it was made by Ish, but it's really small, just like you said some time ago. 16:18, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Take your time sir. And thanks again for helping us out in the future :D. 16:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, all we have to do is work hard. When I finish the series I will have more time for the wiki. Damn Library and its 15 books at a time only rule >.<. 16:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Cus I want to use the correct translation for the wiki, and not some online fan translation. But if he says yes to my question, I will return them. The I will have the rest of them (15 more ;( only, Lmao). 16:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) o, well you should of had said said that....Arigato Reli-chan :). 17:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir :). Thanks. 17:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Photoshop Do you still have the link to the free Cs5? If you do, can you share the love. 23:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol, is okay. I'm currently using cs3, it sucks. Thanks anyways :D. 20:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess i just got used to using Cs5. But the weird thing is that I got Cs5 without hacking or anything. I just got it from the regular site...And it came free, with everything in it :). 20:36, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but I had it for way longer than what the limit is. 20:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Almost 7 months But then my computer went crazy, and din't let me use it O_O. 20:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I have to uses my mom's computer -_-. 20:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) How can you say that with a smile...Ur an evil person >.<. ........Damn you. Anyways, I'm bored and I feel like talking to you so i will annoy you :). Anything you like/hate happened in Rave? 21:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You're almost catching up. 21:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The fighting gets so much better. I can't wait till you meet Celia, she's so cute :) and hot :P. 21:43, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Lmao, I just noticed. Sorry it took me so long, I was learning how to clean Raw manga pic. Since some of the Rave pics are, well.....bad. 22:01, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The tutorials on youtube use Photoshop and a tool called Topaz DeNoise. I tried to install it...But it din't work ;(. 23:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Raw Manga Pages Really Reli, "Remove text" -_-.....And I'm trying to make em look nice...I think. Like, you know, i guess you can say color (Black & White). About the "Redraw lines", I'm not so sure what answer I should give you since I don't really understand what you mean by it... 02:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Lines I'll keep that in mind ;). And I will bother ask you if I ever need any help :). 16:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) well.....that was a plain "Ok". 16:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) *Takes Reli's wallet* Aye. 17:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) .......Why my nose? 20:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You, my good man, are creeping the hell outta me! *Begins to back away slowly* Stay over there!!!!!! :). 20:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir. Brb....My computer/wiki is being a bitch, and doesn't wanna let me log in!!! 20:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for caring about me :) you're so kind! :). 20:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hurry Read faster! The fighting is getting soooooooooo much better (I call dibs on the spoiler battle :P). I wanna talk to somebody about it :] Mega-awesome !!!! :). 01:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Chap Lol, Hiro really did overuse his work on that one. I am currently in chapter 146. 12:30, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Lma. Tell me when you reach fight that you think is "Awesome." 13:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Told ya (Muwhahahahaha) Not for me :). 13:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a public library near your house? 13:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Can't you place it on hold? That's what I do. 14:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) How would that embarrassing?...... 14:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I see.....Well, put a mask on or something. Trust me, Manga Volumes are way better than online fan things. 14:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol. I know!!!!!!! Illius= Rusty (Except that Rusy is more manlier). 14:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Sieg Hart.......And yeah, he took his Rave's OS and mix them up with FT's GH & OS. 14:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Just wait!!!! And din't you see his awesome power O_O. 14:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Sound Reli if you would of had told me of your sound problem I would of had helped you. I guess you don't trust Mega yet ;(. *Heads to the nearest corner....Begins to cry*. 03:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir. But first tell me, is there any sound coming from your computer? Is your laptops volume bar all the way up (And I only know about this cus I had this little problem for over 3 years O_O.) 03:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) FUR Remember to add the FUR and Licensing :D. That's like the 3rd thing you told me when I joined the FT wiki :). 21:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) this whole chap is in color. Hope it helps. 21:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm so exited I just have 2 tell someone... I never thought I would be able to make a pic this big, since my weak point is long images. You can remove it once you finish looking at it :D. 21:57, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Volume 17 has it but I don't have that volume anymore. The best I can offer is this: And the volumes don't have any color pictures (Only the covers). 22:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Let me check if chaos has it or if it can remove the line. 22:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) So yeah, lets use the one u have, for now. 22:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Logo Hey Reli can you make a Logo that says : News Archive. Similar to this one: Here. Thanks. Is for this page. 17:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You can place it here. 17:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you offer anything, sir....... -.- 19:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lmao! My head isn't working 2day *Blushes*...Ahem, The Nakajima Times sound really creative :D We can use that one. Let me change its name right now :) Arigato Reli-chan. 19:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Whatever you would like to do, Reli-kun :).OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I almost forgot, meet me in the chat. Wait.....I think I lost the link.....Let me see....Just get on the chat!!!!! 19:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ep How did you fix the episode page? *Bows down*. 20:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. U are awesome :D. 20:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lmao. Thanks :). 20:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) 1''' looks awesome. 2 looks awesome to but it's too bright. 20:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Is okay. Thanks.Remember to place Images in their Galleries >.<.. 21:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir. 21:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lmao.(Just cus your're special) I'll do it for you....If I can (I won't always be on at the same time as you (Unless I'm stalking you :P). 21:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Today!!!!!!!!!!? I thought it was last week. What should I get papa-chan? And what should I get Red? Thank You for reminding me '''now!!!!! U!. 21:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) -.- I didn't ask you that... 21:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol...I say Poyo...But I say Aye Sir, more :D. Don't ever tell Ruby one of your secrets. 21:30, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Ruby's a funny character. Wait till Haru fights _____. That fight is soooo funny. Ruby just kept _______ and he himself _________. 21:42, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I din't spoil you -.- 22:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) -__________- Aye Sir. I'm really happy to have you here :)...before I was sooooo lonely ;(. 22:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lmao. Good for you :D. 22:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Front Page A few days ago I told the active users that our info will not be up to date, lets say **** dies, (Bot none of us has gotten to that chapter). *** page will say that *** is active. When someone gets to *** page that person can change it. About the Recent things, just put the last chapter you read. And when we/you finish reading it we/you can change it to "Final Chapter"/'"Final Episode"'. What do you think? 15:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Only Ald. Mega is almost done (3 more volumes), Alo-chan is almost done (Few more chapters, like 150 something Lol). And Reli.....IDK 15:55, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Lmao. Sorry, I had to turn off my computer by disconnecting it (Cus it stopped working). But when I tried to turn it back on all it kept on doing was Peeeeeeeeeee Peeeeeeeeee Peeeeeeeeee Peeeeeeee over and over again -__-. 17:09, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed -.- U U BLOCKED ME!!!!!!!!!!? ;(. 17:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) For 100000000000000 years O_O I HATE YOU I only blocked you for 2 mins *Goes home crying*. 17:15, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I did, I think its my I.P 17:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Use this for the SM. no.... And I was ganna show you an awesome Bickslow (Almost nude) Devi art. 17:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ^That was me. 17:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) | here. 17:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC)